


I Love You Whenever We're Together, I Love You When We're Apart

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 The Ticket, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Donna looked back at it with fondness and a bit of nostalgia.  Maybe she would be back there someday in the future.





	I Love You Whenever We're Together, I Love You When We're Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“CJ, Margaret wasn’t there so…are you alright?”

“I'm fine. What did you need?”

“The meetings with Davidson and Lawrence about immunizations.” He put the folders on her desk. “I’ll leave you alone.”

“Greg Brock went to jail today.” She said before he could clear the door.

“He still refuses to name the source?”

“Yeah. I told him just to do it, but he won't listen to me. He’s standing up for a principle. I don’t want his daughter to hate me.”

Cliff believed he would stand up for the principle too. It wasn’t like he would spend his contempt of court sentence in Sing Sing…that would be another story altogether.

“What reason would she have to hate you CJ?”

“I asked him to reveal his source.” CJ sighed. “Why would I do that if it were me?”

“Is that a rhetorical question? I don’t think it was you CJ.”

“Don’t you?”

“Absolutely not. You probably wanted to, but you didn’t. Anyway, is your codeword high enough to be privy to that kind of information?”

“I'm White House Chief of Staff. Was Leo’s?”

Cliff never thought it like that. Still, he was sure it wasn’t her and if anyone running the investigation ever got around to asking his opinion that’s what he was going to say.

“Do you need anything?” he asked.

“Josh used to keep at least a six-pack in his fridge. Do you think he still does?”

“Unnamed vultures cleaned it out before he even cleared the building. Maybe you should go home.”

“I have things to do. Thanks Cliff.”

The Deputy nodded, leaving the office. Margaret was back at her post, pouring over something on her computer. She managed to give him a small wave that he returned. Halfway down the busy halls he was stopped by someone covering his eyes. He was immediately captured by the familiarity of the scent and feel.

“Guess who?” she whispered.

“Not here Bonnie…I have a girlfriend.”

“Cute.”

He pulled away, turning to smile at her. Donna practically glowed; the late summer sun agreed with her. His desire to kiss her where they stood was palpable. Cliff gestured toward his office. Once inside, they greeted each other properly.

“I love what you’ve done with the place.” She said.

“It doesn’t look much different. What brings you to your old stomping ground?”

“I wanted to drag you out of here at a decent hour. We can have a nice dinner.”

“With no reservations? At this time of year; good luck.”

“I was thinking more of burgers and beer. The Others is on cable tonight and I thought we could watch it together.”

That was certainly tempting. They had been back from the Convention for just over a week and his idea of actually spending time with Donna was quickly squashed. Cliff jumped back into work with both feet. Between her husband becoming the Vice-Presidential nominee under media scrutiny and an intensifying leak investigation, CJ relied on Cliff to pick up the responsibilities she could not. It was not as if it bothered him terribly, he liked his job more than he thought he would, but if called for late nights.

“The Others?” he asked.

“Its one of your favorites.”

“I do love that film.”

Donna smiled. She walked around the desk, sat on the edge, and pulled him up. Putting his arms around her had become second nature. She kissed him softly, running her fingers through his reddish brown curls.

“Let me make a phone call…a quick one.”

“On your mark, get set, go.”

Cliff picked up the phone, dialing CJ’s extension. He told her that he wanted to head out early if that was alright. He would not go if she needed him for anything.

“It’s fine; I have Nora and Charlie here with me. Go and spend some time with Donna before she hits the road again.”

“What?”

“Goodnight Cliff.”

“Goodnight.”

He hung up the phone, managing a smile for his girlfriend.

“Burgers and beer, here we come.”

“Yea!” Donna clapped and kissed him again.

He grabbed his briefcase and laptop bag, taking her hand and heading for the exit. She had to stop and say hello to a few people, kiss Larry and Ed, and then they left the White House. Donna looked back at it with fondness and a bit of nostalgia. Maybe she would be back there someday in the future. Cliff’s Lincoln was in the shop so he hailed a cab out on 16th Street.

“Is there something you want to talk about?” he asked as they climbed in.

“What do you mean?”

“CJ let it slip…you're going back on the road.”

“I got a new job.” She said.

“The Santos campaign?”

“I interviewed three days ago with Josh. I would have mentioned it but it didn’t go well.”

“You anticipated that.”

She had, though it hurt like hell. What she didn’t anticipate was a call later that night from Lou Thornton. They wanted her for communications…campaign spokesperson. Someone had to wrangle the press mongers and Lou wanted her. She was glad Donna showed up because now she didn’t have to call her. 

Donna was concerned about how Josh would react to being overruled. Lou didn’t care. She wanted Donna and the Congressman liked her pluck. She would be on the plane with them Sunday evening heading to a rally in Portland. They would constantly be on the road until Election Day.

“Santos recognized your hard work Donna. That’s wonderful.”

She smiled. She heard the hesitation in his voice but knew his apprehensions were not going to stop him from cheering her on. Cliff paid for the cab and they went up to his condo in silence. He had been at the Watergate Hotel since he came to DC, though he lived in the converted condos and not the penthouse suite as Leo had. It seemed so long since all of that. To Donna, and so many of their friends, it felt as if CJ had always been Mrs. McGarry.

“It’s a bit of a mess, but…”

“It’s not honey, and it never is. Even if it were, I wouldn’t care. C’mere.”

Donna pulled him into a fierce kiss, taking his key from the lock and kicking the door closed with her foot. Cliff separated their mouths for just a few seconds to breathe and then kissed her again. He always meant to ask what kind of lip gloss she used…she tasted delicious. Tonight it was toffee. He held her closer, enjoying the feel of her body pressed on his. She wore a blue flowered sundress that brought out her eyes. It nearly made him crazy thinking about how little she wore beneath it.

“I want you now!” Donna growled. Her hands came around from caressing his ass and went straight for the belt and button of his slacks.

Cliff was all for reckless abandon, really he was. But if they were going to be apart for months and this weekend would be the last time he would smell her, feel her, or kiss her, reckless abandon would have to go on the backburner.

“Me too beautiful. I want you stretched out on my bed, flush with desire.”

Donna smiled and then laughed, jumping on him as if she weighed no more than an ounce. She was not very heavy and he loved the feeling of her legs wrapped around him as they hustled into the bedroom. She threw them on the bed, straddling him. Cliff watched with eager eyes as she took off her dress. She bent to kiss him slow, pulling away before Cliff was satisfied. She undressed him quickly and lay on her side beside him once he was naked.

“I'm going to miss this sexy body.” She whispered stroking his chest.

“Ditto. We don’t have to be apart for long. There is email, and the telephone.”

“Ooh, phone sex.”

Cliff laughed. He turned in her arms and they kissed some more. Donna ran her leg up his, moaning when she felt his erection on her skin. He pushed her back on the bed, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her skin as he moved along her body. He licked and bit her nipples, knowing how excited it would make her. Donna arched her back.

“Ohhh…”

Cliff was definitely not a selfish man when it came to pleasuring Donna. He loved her breasts and took his time showing his affection. Then he moved lower, his fingers already between her thighs stroking her clit.

“Oh Cliff, mmm, don’t stop.”

“Do you want me Donna?” he asked.

“More than anything. But…I want to give you pleasure too.”

“Beautiful, you always do.”

“You know what I mean.”

She pulled Cliff up and rolled them over on the bed. Without any pomp or ceremony, she sat on his face. It shocked him for a moment but his wits returned. It felt so good as her body leaned over his…breasts pressed on his stomach. Donna stroked his erection as he tasted her.

“Oh God, that is amazing.” She groaned.

She ran her tongue along his long vein, feeling him shudder. Her mouth and tongue teased his tip until he moaned and pulled her hair. She took him into her mouth, slowly moving up and down.

“Oh God, oh God, don’t stop Donna! Oh dear God!”

“Mmm…aah…so good…oohhh…”

The ferocity of their climax made them both quiver and fall over on the bed. After a few moments to recover Donna crawled on him.

“Was that everything you wanted?” she asked.

“More. Thank you baby.”

He pulled her into a kiss as she slid her hand under the pillow for a condom. She rode him hard, Cliff grasping her hips and trying to gain some control. It was a losing battle. Donna just laughed as Cliff growled frustration and rolled them over on the mattress.

“Is that what you want?” she asked as he thrust in and out of her. “You want to dominate me? Want me to be your subservient girl?”

“In bed, sometimes…yes. Is that wrong?”

“Whatever you do, do it good. And you do it so so good.”

Cliff smiled as she stroked his face. He ran his hands along her stomach before moving down to her clit.

“Cliff!”

“Oh yeah, oh God Donna!”

He pulled her tight to him as he came, groaning her name with his release.

“Don’t let me go.” Donna whispered.

“Never. Never ever.”

He kissed her, and for a while they seemed to breathe as one.

Finally Cliff pulled out and fell on the bed. Donna cuddled in his arms, sighing contently. Her cell phone buzzed loudly.

“Do you need to answer that?” he asked.

“No, but I am hungry. You order dinner and I'm going to the bathroom.”

Cliff wanted to know when the movie started.

“About 45 minutes.”

Donna went into the bathroom, closing the door. Cliff flipped on the television. He would get a little news before the movie. He heard Donna’s cell phone beep…someone left a message. He grabbed the cordless phone, calling White House Pizzeria. He knew exactly how Donna liked her burgers and fries and ordered it to perfection as she came out of the bathroom. Looking at her dressed in his tee shirt and boxer shorts, Cliff couldn’t help but smile.

“They said 20 minutes for delivery.” He said. “My God, you're beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

“You have a message. It might be work.”

She grabbed the phone from her purse and pressed one to check her voicemail.

“Hey sweetie, its Nora. I heard about your new job and I just wanted to say congratulations. I know your relationship with Josh is strained right now and I know he can be unbearable. But hold your head up Donna…prove yourself with your work. They want you because you're good; don’t forget that. Call me when you have some free time. Love you, bye.”

“It was Nora.” she said closing her phone. “She wished me good luck with my job and Josh.”

“That was nice.” Cliff replied. “If Santos wins, which is a long shot, you two will be working together again. You and Josh, I mean.”

“If Santos wins, I'm going to work for CJ.”

“Really? No offense, but isn’t that a bit of a downgrade.”

“Second Lady is a just a title…CJ is still CJ.”

“From what I gathered, she doesn’t want any of this.”

“It will take some time to get used to, yes. CJ is one of the most recognized women in the world. Imagine if her husband is Vice-President of the United States. Everyday she is beating back headhunters and corporate scions. The world is at her feet. Still, that is a long time away. We have to win the election first. Do you mind if I turn up the air? Its stuffy in here.”

Cliff shook his head. Donna adjusted the thermostat before jumping back onto his arms.

“You can do this.” He said, putting his arms around her. “You're an amazing woman, and good at what you do.”

“I love you Cliff Calley.”

“I love you too.”

“You should know that before I leave.”

“I think I knew.” he replied.

“Hearing it is nice though.”

“Yeah.” He laughed. “It really is. Could you say it again please?”

“I love you.”

They kissed and he held her close. He did not want to let her go…didn’t want to send her back to Josh. He trusted her though; she would never hurt him. This was her job and she was good at it. He knew how happy she would be working on that campaign. It wouldn’t last forever and she would be back with him when it was over.

***


End file.
